98:The Lilo Adventures of Cars 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During the 12th annual Rising Sun race in Japan, racers have been getting out of control and someone is sabotaging. Mater, Betty Ann, The Celestian Birds, Stitch and Rarity team up with another experiment and spies from WOOHP
1. Race in Tokyo

The Celestian Alliance were coming out of the karate contest with Kiki showing off her medal when they saw their friends Lightning, Mater and the Radiator Springs residents in Tokyo. They were thrilled and were wondering what are they doing in Japan, "Lightning is competing in the 12th annual Rising Sun Prix in 3 days." Mater explained, "Sponsored by Allinol, the new organic fuel."

"Here are the racers that are going to compete," Luigi said as he showed the list.

 _Raoul ÇaRoule - France_

 _Sir Nigel Gearsley - England._

 _Carla Veloso - Brazil_

 _Sonia Santana- Mexico_

 _Kabuto Kobayashi- Japan_

 _Lightning McQueen- America._

"Awesome" Rainbow shouted.

On the list, Kiki saw that there are hearts by Carla, Luigi and Guido started to feel lovestruck for her. Kiki shook her head, knowing that their acting like idiots.

Sally was cautious because their magical ponies and they'll have a slight chance to get exposed to the humans, "Don't worry," Twilight explained, "They think we're in costume."

"That's good and everyone thinks were regular cars," Sarge said.

"Just as long as they get inside," Lilo said, "You're safe."

"Also, the race is held in a secret location in the outskirts of Tokyo." Ramone continued.

"We're sorry to hear what happened to Doc 2 years ago." Betty Ann said.

"He was a good man." Lightning replied.

"How did he die?" Sam asked.

"He was really old," Mater explained, "Suffered a stroke and died."

"His funeral was in Phoenix Arizona and was buried there." Filmore continued.

"Come on," Lilo said, "We have to go to Tohomiko Electronics for the new Ubot."

Little did they know, is that a Korean-Canadian boy with a blue streak in his hair was spying on them. "Finn, I've tracked down Grem and Pacer at the Ubot presentation at Tohomiko Electronics."

"Fan out Serpent," Finn said on his communicator.

An Aston Martin named Finn McMissile and his apprentice, "Holley Shiftwell", her deceased grandfather, "Jim Shiftwell" was Finn's partner and Holley had always looked up to him.

"This is your first mission Holley," Finn said to her, "Good luck"

"I wish Grandpa was here," Holley said.

 **Note: Jim Shiftwell is named after Scottish racer, "Jim Clark". Sonia Santana is Carla Veloso's original name, and Kabuto's last name is named after, "Mach Tony Kobayashi"**


	2. Betty Ann in love

At the party at Tohomiko Electronics. Toshiro Tohomiko introduced Jem and The Holograms.

"We're going to sing a song written for Wet Side Story in the 1960s," Jem said to the audience.

The Holograms sang, "Falling for Ya"

"The day started ordinary, boys walking by." Jem sang.

Betty Ann found an orange like experiment eating soda cans. Joy scanned the experiment and saw that 586 a. k. a Tank can eat metal. Mater started to notice Betty Ann on the railing, "Dad Gum!" he said, "Is that Betty Ann walking on the railing barefooted."

The party guest looked at Betty Ann while The Holograms play their song.

"I told her not too weird herself out," Gary said

"Come here Tank." Betty Ann said to the experiment.

Tank landed safely on the floor while blowing a raspberry. Betty Ann put on her shoes and rode the railing down to catch Tank. Meanwhile, Lee was spying on suspects when Finn contacted him through his wrist communicator.

"Agent Ping, there's a girl that's about to run into you."

"A girl that's about to run into me? What are you talking-" Lee asked as he turned.

He saw Betty Ann coming down, and they bumped into each other.

"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya-." Jem sang.

Betty Ann helps up Lee and falls in love with him. Unfortunately, Lee left the scenery. The rest of The Celestian Alliance were horrified at Betty Ann for her performance. "Maybe you should go to the Zen Garden to relax," Sam suggested.

"Okay." Betty Ann said as she left for the Zen Garden.

The Celestian Birds arrived at to the garden and Betty Ann explained what she went through.

Little did anyone know, is that a mysterious figure pressed a button and played Techno music while dumping Prank Goo on them.

Meanwhile, Betty Ann started to notice the music and followed it to the party room where everyone glared at her, thinking she did it.

This caused Betty Ann to make a run from the party with Tank and The Celestian Birds to follow her. She hid in an alleyway where she met Rarity and Mater. He decided to leave after he embarrassed himself during Falling For Ya. He suggested that he should go home because he doesn't want to mess up the race for Lightning.


End file.
